battle_without_endfandomcom-20200213-history
Pet
Pets, along with superior equipment, can drop as loot from Region Bosses. They, like the player, automatically take part in battles by damaging the enemy with physical attacks, using skills, and tanking (taking damage in place of you). A newly-acquired pet always begins at level one. All pets have randomly generated stats; however, the range of possible stats depends on the type of pet (attack, balance, defense, or magic), the region where it was found, and the player's own luck attribute. Your pet's stats will grow at a constant pace as it levels, but it won't gain any Experience if it dies during battle or if the pet is 5 or more levels higher than you. The maximum pet level is 100, although due to glitches it may reach 101. Though your pets' levels will not reset when you rebirth, keep in mind that higher level pets will not gain experience until you come within 5 levels of it. Although you cannot upgrade pets like you can items, you can sell pets (for 0 gold) to free up a slot in your pet inventory. Pet Types There are currently four types of pets: attack, balance, defense, and magic. Each specializes in the obvious area, with starting stats to match its stated strength. For example, an attack pet will have strong attack stats while a defense pet will have stronger defensive stats. Obtaining a Pet Defeating a Region Boss earns you a chance to receive a pet. The Drop Rate is affected by your luck (minimum of 20% chance at 0 luck and a maximum of 40% chance at 200 luck). The variety of pet is determined by the region you are in. Though some pets are available in multiple areas, pets found in more difficult areas have more potential as a strong pet (explained later). Any pet you receive is added to the pet tab in your interface, where you can choose to sell the pet (for 0 gold) to free up a pet inventory slot or equip the pet. Pet Skills Pets can have a maximum of four skills. Every pet is capable of learning any skill. There are two tiers for each skill: normal and advanced. An advanced skill is more powerful than its normal counterpart and will have a red outline. A pet cannot have both tiers of a specified skill. When a pet levels up with an open skill slot, it has a small chance (starts at 2%, decreases by 0.02% per level) to learn a new skill. Pets cannot upgrade existing skills upon leveling up. Any skill that multiplies by level is referring to the level of the pet itself and not the level of the player. For example, Advanced Heal (Recover 0.5*level HP of the player and self per turn) on a LV50 pet will heal 25 HP per turn for both the player and pet. Therefore, a pet will not lose any utility when the player rebirths. When the player rolls over a pet skill, orange numbers in game depend on the tier of the skill (normal/advanced). Even within a skill level, there is a possible range of values. In the table below, (?/?) : (Normal/Advanced) version of the skill Debuffs Pets with skills (Fireball/Ice Spear/Thunder) apply debuffs to enemy monsters. Fireball causes stacking burn damage each turn. Ice Spear stuns enemies, making them unable to fight back for a short time. Thunder applies a stacking corrosion which lowers enemy protection, increasing your damage done. These debuffs, when applied to region bosses, persist across encounters with the same boss. Pets may apply more than one offensive debuff on an enemy, although to do so would require that the pet have multiple spells. This is discouraged for a few reasons: 1. pet behavior/spell usage becomes unpredictable, 2. the spells draw from the same mana pool, 3. although one spell is usually invaluable in a fight, having more than one wastes potential skill slots that would be better suited to passives. Pet Stats As previously stated, the variety of pet has no effect on its stats. The stats of a pet depend on two factors: the region and luck. Every region has a map multiplier that increases a pet's potential stats. The map modifier ranges from a value of 0 in Town of Beginner to a maximum of 6 in ???, increasing by 0.4 in each region. The luck modifier ranges from a value of at 0 luck, capping at 1 when the player has 500+ luck. For example a Goblin Warrior could be obtained in Ghost Hill, but its potential would be less than a similar Goblin Warrior from The Bite. As well, there is merely the difference in name tag between the Goblin Warrior from The Bite, and the Skeleton Warrior which is also found in The Bite, they are both Attack Types, and will be using the same map and luck modifiers to build their stats. Pet Locations